Team LZLI - Volume One
by iTumnusXinXNarnia
Summary: TEAM LZLI - a team of second year students consisting of Livia Angea, Zara Flower, Merrill Lloyd, and Iris Ivy. Each with their own challenges and stories.
1. Prologue

**LZLI - Volume One**

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

 _ **L** ivia Angea_

Excitement was brimming around Livia as Professor Ozpin announced the new first year teams. Just a year ago, team LZLI themselves were standing down there, shivering with anticipation and nerves. Team LZLI consisted of their leader, Livia Angea, her partner Merrill Lloyd, and their other two teammates, Zara Flower and Iris Ivy.

Up in the stands, Livia sat with her team. Zara and Iris were talking excitedly while Lloyd sat calmly, and Livia couldn't hide the huge grin on her face as each team approached Ozpin and walked away proudly. Livia's own younger sister was starting at Mistral that year, in their hometown. It would be exciting to meet the new students within the coming weeks.

As she watched, Livia's eyes widened as one of the last teams stepped up. her breath caught in her throat, and she fought to control the shaking that wanted to overcome her body. She clenched her hands into fists as Ozpin announced the new team - team JNPR. Her knuckles started turning white as she watched the familiar red-headed girl smile at the declaration of Jaune Arc being their team leader - she punched his arm so hard he fell down, to laughter from the crowd.

Livia couldn't her difficulty breathing - she looked down at her hands. She felt something touch her shoulder, and Lloyd's voice said, "Hey... Liv, are you gonna be ok?" At first, Liv didn't answer. She just held her breath as the final team, team RWBY, was announced, and was met with applause. Liv's stomach felt heavy, and she glanced up at Lloyd.

He had a sympathetic look in his eyes. Liv gave him a tiny, stiff nod. The huge falcon wings that indicated Lloyd was a Faunus gave an uncertain flutter, but he didn't push it, instead nodding. He took his hand away when Zara grabbed his arm, asking a million questions a minute.

Livia tried to calm herself down, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. It took everything she had to not start crying on the spot, but luckily she was pulled from her thoughts by Zara and Iris, who were saying, "Let's go! We wanna 'borrow' some food from the cafeteria!" They dragged Livia to her feet, chortling at their own words.

Lloyd shook his head, smiling as the three best friends walked off, laughing amongst themselves. Livia stopped to call back, "OI! Lloyd! Hurry up!" She clutched Zara and Iris' hands and found herself agreeing with Professor Ozpin.

it was certainly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 _ **Z** ara Flower_

A trickle of sweat ran down Zara's temple, slipping down to her neck and soaking into her pink shirt. She wiped her brow, concentrating hard, but found herself gasping in exhaustion trying to hide tears of anger.

"It's ok, Zara!" she heard Livia calling from where she was sitting. "You got this, girl! Don't give up!" Next to Livia, Lloyd cheered, "Go babe!"

Zara swallowed thickly, clutching her sword in both hands, and looked up at her partner, Iris, who grinned victoriously back at her. Iris was also seating, but she didn't let up. Unlike Zara, Iris knew what her semblance was; the ability to control water. Circling Iris was a thin but deadly stream of water, her weapon of choice.

And she was currently kicking Zara's butt with it.

"Keep going, babe!" Lloyd added, waving for Zara to stand up, and she finally did, glaring at Iris. Iris smirked.

"Come on, Zara," she taunted, lifting a hand and motioning _come hither_. "Show me what you got."

Zara pulled herself up, her eyes widening. She moved her sword to her left hand, watching as it retracted into itself, becoming what looked like a one-handed sword. It still weighed the same, but it was easier to use dust when it was smaller.

She grabbed a few fire dust crystals from her belt, loading them into the sword. With a yell, she swung horizontally; a wall of fire flew out at Iris, taking her by surprise. Zara swung again as Iris did a backflip, landing a few feet further away. She grinned, and lifted her hands, pushing them out.

The water circling her became like a spout, and shot toward Zara. Zara somersaulted out of the way, yelling as she swung again. Livia and Lloyd cheered as their teammates sparred, leaving little room for compromise or escape, and after several grueling minutes, Zara and Iris had to stop, breathing harshly.

"Time!" Livia called, and the two fighters let out a breath of relief. Zara collapsed to her knees as Iris retracted her water and put it in its compartment before she too knelt down. Lloyd was by Zara's side in a moment, and she leaned against him. He brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"You guys are doing so well!" Livia called, grabbing drinks of water and giving them both to Zara and Iris. The four went to the benches, sitting next to one another and resting.

After a few minutes of relaxation, Zara suddenly let out a sigh of frustration. "I just..." She groaned, covering her eyes. "I just _can't_ figure it out!" She rubbed the palms of her hands into her eyes.

Lloyd put an arm around her shoulders and her Zara to him. "It's ok," he whispered, kissing her hair. "It's alright... you'll figure it out."

Zara didn't look up, ignoring the tears of anger trying to break free. She knew Lloyd was right, but it still bothered her... it wasn't easy being a second year student who didn't know what their Semblance was.

* * *

 _Merrill **L** loyd_

Lloyd felt something grab his wing, jerking him back so hard he almost fell. He managed to keep his tray steady, and he tried to stand up. The grip on his wing didn't let up.

He heard laughter behind him. "See? This guy's real too!" a voice chortled, giving Lloyd's wing another yank, and he righted himself quickly, turning to glare at whoever was laughing.

Standing behind him was one of the new first year teams, team CRDL. Lloyd had seen these guys before - they seemed like a bunch of jerks. He'd watched them laughing at pointing at a friend of his, Velvet Scarletina's, and Lloyd gritted his teeth together.

"Got a problem?" he snapped at the leader, Cardin Winchester, who ignored him.

"There's so many freaks at this school," Cardin was saying to his teammates. Lloyd's eyes flashed with anger, and he opened his mouth to say something, only to see a familiar pink and yellow fly by him, punching Cardin so hard he fell over.

"You gotta problem, mate?!" Zara was yelling, and she went to hit Cardin again. Lloyd wasted no time; he threw his tray aside and grabbed one of Zara's arms. Her best friends, Livia and Iris, grabbed her other arm. "Come at me! I'll personally rearrange YOUR FACE!" Zara yelled, struggling against her friends.

Cardin's teammates helped him up. His hand covered his cheek, which was gradually turning red. Iris took Zara's arm as Lloyd let go of it, stepping past his teammates to square up with Cardin. Lloyd stood a full head taller than the first year, and Cardin recoiled slightly at Lloyd's glaring yellow eyes.

"Mess with us again and I'm not going to stop her next time," Lloyd hissed in Cardin's face, and turned swiftly on his heel. Cardin let out a yell as Lloyd's wing smacked into him, and Lloyd smirked slightly. Zara was dragged away by Livia and Iris as they left the room, and outside the team took a collective breath.

Zara was still being held by Livia and Iris. "I hate those guys," she mumbled, finally shrugging herself free.

Lloyd couldn't help giving a gentle touch to where Cardin had roughly grabbed his wing. There was definitely going to be a bruise tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **I** ris Ivy_

Team RWBY all gazed in amazement as Iris concentrated. She held her hand out, palm facing Blake Belladonna's glass of water, and slowly the water began circling up, out of the glass and seemingly snaking around Iris' hand. Ruby Rose let out a squeak of delight. "It's not often someone uses their Semblance as their weapon!"

Yang Xiao Long rolled her eyes, smiling as Ruby peppered Iris was questions. Iris quickly held her hands up. "Woah, woah, Ruby! Please, calm down... I'll answer any question you have," she assured, swirling the water up into the air and straight into her mouth. Weiss couldn't help clapping politely.

Behind Iris was Zara and Lloyd, and she didn't notice Lloyd giving Blake a curious look. The black-haired girl turned her gaze away from Lloyd's intense stare, and Zara gave Lloyd a nudge. "You alright," she whispered to him, and he finally looked toward Zara. He hesitated a few moments, and whispered to her, "I'll tell you later."

"What is everyone else's Semblance?!" Ruby was asking Iris.

Iris was about to answer, but she glanced at her teammates before she did. Lloyd was leaning toward Zara, whispering something her ear. He had a cheeky little grin on his face, and Zara giggled at whatever he said. iris looked back at the waiting Ruby, and she shook her head.

"You'll find out eventually," Iris answered, laughing at Ruby's crushed expression. "It's better to watch them in action, don't you think?" she asked, gesturing to what she had just shown Ruby. Iris laughed again as Ruby's eyes widened; Iris has moved the water of Weiss' glass this time.

Iris had been friends with Livia and Zara for years, and when they had gone to Sanctum, Iris and Livia found out their Semblances. Zara did not. Iris knew just how much it bothered her friend, and she knew it was almost a taunt to use her own Semblance as a weapon.

Iris glanced back at her friends, and saw Lloyd give Zara a quick peck on the lips. Iris couldn't help pursing her lip, and she quickly turned back to team RWBY. "Show us more, show us more!" Ruby and Yang were cheering, and Iris' cheeks went red. She smiled.

"Of course! If we can find a larger body of water, this will be more fun," she admitted slowly, only to feel the two sisters grab her arms.

"Let's go! We'll find one!" Yang said, as Iris was practically lifted away. She put up no protest; none of them knew where Livia was, and Zara and Lloyd were obviously occupied.

None of them would notice if Iris was gone.


	2. Chapter 1 - Bated Breath

**_Chapter One_**

"Come on," Goodwitch," Lloyd complained, fluttering his yellow eyes at Professor Goodwitch. The strict teacher of combat simply glared back at him, unimpressed, with her arms crossed. Livia put her head on her arms, shaking her head.

"I wanna spar with Velvet! She's hands down the best member of team CFVY," Lloyd continued, trying to charm Goodwitch, who just sighed and pushed her spectacles back up her nose. Sitting nearby with wide eyes was Velvet, who was shaking her head.

Goodwitch slapped her riding crop down on Lloyd's desk, causing him to yank his hands away quickly. "No! She has said she isn't sparring for the time being - no means no," Goodwitch snapped at Lloyd, successfully managing to glare him down. "Instead, you can spar Mr Daichi and Mr Alistair with Miss Angea," she decided, pulling her riding crop back.

Livia sighed, lifting her head and standing quickly. She readied herself for a quick match, loading her whip with fire dust, and Zara and Iris cheered them. "Kick their butts, babe!" Zara called as Lloyd put his gauntlets on, loading them with energy dust, and walked in front of the class with Livia.

Yatsuhashi and Fox stood in front of them, standing at the ready, and Goodwitch coughed. "Begin!" she called.

Livia was the first to move, but she generally always was the first one to move in battle; she cracked her whip, and it ignited. Lloyd clenched his fists, causing black falcon claws to stick out of his gauntlets, and the sparring began. Zara and Iris cheered and gasped as they watched their teammates. Lloyd was trying to keep the flying to a minimum; he preferred to keep his strength up for actual battles.

Yatsuhashi and Lloyd were battling it out, Lloyd's claws clanging loudly against Yatsuhashi's double-handed sword, while Fox laid blow after blow against Livia, who retaliated with her whip and hand-to-hand combat. The spar didn't go for long; Livia kept her eye on her and Lloyd's Auras, and Lloyd was the first to fall when Yatsuhashi hit him with the flat side of his sword, causing Lloyd to fall to the side.

That was when Goodwitch ended the match. "Very good; you all have improved immensely," she noted, nodding at Livia, who smiled back. Sweat trickled down Livia's neck, and she pressed a button on her whip, extinguishing the flame. She helped the winded Lloyd to his feet and led him to Zara and Iris as Goodwitch ended the class.

"Nice job, guys," Iris cheered, patting Lloyd on the back. He was breathing harshly, giving Iris a thumbs up. Zara gathered their things up as Livia wiped her brow, taking a quick breather. Lloyd was able to stand again, and the four left the class together, chattering along the way.

"Hey!" a voice called out. They were joined by team CFVY, who looked as exhausted as they felt. Coco gave them a small wave. "Want to grab some dinner with us?" she asked, adjusting her hat. Livia and her team regularly hung out with team CFVY, so she gave Coco a confirmation nod. Coco smiled. "Sweet! We'll see you there then," she declared, sauntering off with her team in tow. Velvet turned back to give them a wave, and they turned a corner.

Livia turned back in time to see Lloyd give his armpit a experimental sniff. "Augh!" he coughed, shaking his head. "Sorry, Liv, I need to shower before dinner." He took Zara's hand and started off, dragging her along with him. Leaving Livia and iris standing alone. They laughed at Zara's surprised expression.

"Let's get the good seats before they get back," Livia suggested to Iris, who nodded. Her eyes looked tired; more and more, Livia noticed that Iris and Zara looking tired. Even Lloyd said that Zara was exhausted when he hung out with her.

The sound of chatter from the cafeteria met Livia and Iris as they walked in, surveying the room. At a nearby table, Yatsuhashi waved at them, and they gratefully sat next to him and Coco. Livia continued looking around the room, seeing Velvet and Fox getting food, but they weren't who interested her.

She was looking at all the first years, who still looked nervous as they fetched their food and sat with their teams. Nearby, team RWBY sat together, talking amongst one another. Sitting with them was team JNPR, which meant...

Livia felt her breath catch harshly in her throat. Her classmates didn't notice, deep in conversation, but Livia couldn't take her eyes off the tall, redheaded Huntress sitting with teams RWBY and JNPR. Just seeing her made Livia's heart tap uncertainly, just like it had nearly two years ago...

Pyrrha Nikos laughed at something Yang Xiao Long said, and Livia felt as though she had been poked harshly in the chest. She gritted her teeth, now catching Iris' attention. Iris reached out, grabbing her leader's shoulder and giving Livia and shake, only to be ignored.

"Oi," Iris said, clicking her fingers in front of Livia's face. "Earth to Liv! You alive in there, mate?"

Livia jumped, snapping out of her thoughts. Velvet and Fox had joined the table now, and they too gazed with concern at Livia. Iris waved a hand at them.

"Just... give us a moment," she said quickly, giving Livia a shove to move down the table. "Liv... are you alright," she said in a low voice, so as to not be overheard.

Livia hesitated; sure, it had been nearly two years already, and Iris and Zara knew all about it, but still... It made Livia feel weird. To see her sitting so close yet so far... and it was still strange that she and Livia hadn't spoken since the senior left Sanctum.

Now, Iris was following Livia's gaze, and she whistled lowly.

"Geez... I didn't realise she was in here," she said, more to herself, and Livia clenched her hands into fists.

"It's fine," she mumbled stiffly, quickly standing. "I can fix this." Iris' eyes followed as Livia walked around to the other side of the table, now sitting next to Coco, with her back to Pyrrha. She seemed to visibly relax. Iris knew she had to distract her friend.

She nudged Velvet, who was sitting next to her. "Hey, can you talk to Livia for a minute, yeah? I'm gonna grab us some food," she said, to which Velvet nodded helpfully. Livia fell into conversation as Iris stood to get them some food, as well as drinks for Zara and Lloyd.

Luckily, Livia calmed down over dinner, but Iris and Zara made sure she didn't leave until Pyrrha Nikos had left first. When the redheaded Huntress finally left the cafeteria, Iris and Zara both breathed sighs of relief, eliciting a confused gaze from Lloyd.

"What's... going on, guys?" he asked slowly, also looking about, but Pyrrha had left by then, leaving Lloyd curious. Both Iris and Zara shook their heads.

"All good, mate," Iris chortled, clapping Zara on the back. "All good..."


End file.
